Fine China 精美的瓷器 JK & LX
by Black Ross
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil? Ellos lo sabían, sin embargo, como dice un proverbio chino: El corazón jamás habla, pero hay que escucharlo para entender. ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo con Jin y Xiaoyu? 《It's alright, I'm not dangerous When you're mine, I'll be generous You're irreplaceable, A collectible Just like fine china》


**_Capítulo 1: It was a good day_**

 **POV General**

Las olas golpeaban los lados del barco donde se encontraba una familia china que se dirigían en rumbo a Hong Kong disfrutando de sus vacaciones. La chica estaba apoyando sus brazos en los barandales apreciando tranquilamente la vista, era hermosa. De repente, algo interrumpió sus ojos: un yate blanco enorme que tenía las palabras **_''Mishima Zaibatsu''_**. Ella sabía que era una organización poderosa y millonaria, lo que haría a continuación no lo habría planeado, pero seguramente que no se arrepentiría. Sus padres se encontraban hablando atentamente y bebiendo, por lo que aprovechó en saltar y caer al mar. Menos mal sabía nadar y se fue en dirección a su objetivo: el famoso yate blanco.

—Ufff, pensé que no lo lograría-suspiró y se adentró al navío donde habían guardias de seguridad mirándola y poniéndose alerta. -O tal vez no...

—Jefe, hay un intruso, ¿procedemos? —dijo un soldado a su auricular inalámbrico y una voz le respondió—Está bien, ¡Vamos!

—Y yo que no quería problemas...

Empezó una pelea, ella tiraba golpes y patadas de manera rápida que hizo que los guardias terminaran siendo lanzados fuera de yate mientras la adolescente sonreía de su triunfo un hombre mayor de complexión firme y gruesa se le acercó de la nada.

—Vaya, me impresionas pequeña, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre y la razón por la cual estás aquí? —el hombre se expresó de cierta manera burlona, lo que la alteró un poco.

— ¡No se ría que no conoce mis habilidades!

—Te voy a poner en práctica entonces.

Ni bien terminó la oración cambió su compostura y se desató otra batalla más, él tiraba golpes fuertes y firmes, pero ella lograba esquivarlos. Era rápida y ágil por lo que no le tomó tanto tiempo estar a su nivel. El hombre se dio cuenta de esto, así que, siguió su ritmo. En un par de minutos más se reveló el ganador: ella.

—Debo admitir que si tienes cierta habilidad para la lucha, pero necesitas más práctica para perfeccionarte. ¿Ahora si me puedes decirme tu nombre? —preguntó mientras ella agarró su brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. —Soy Heihachi Mishima.

—Me llamo Ling Xiaoyu, vengo de China, he visto su yate y no pude resistirme en entrar porque sé quién es usted...quería que me ayudara en cumplir mi sueño, sé que puede hacerlo.

— ¿Y cuál es ese sueño?

—Construir mi propio parque de diversiones en mi país, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente, obviamente usted sí.—Heihachi sonrío ante lo que dijo y le respondió.

—Lo haré, sí, si ganas mi torneo de puño de hierro. Si lo haces, te ayudaré. —la castaña asintió feliz por su afirmación y decidió hacer el trato con él.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

—Eh, pero, ¿No crees que tus padres estén preocupados por tu paradero y te manden a buscar?

—Ah, no se preocupe, yo les avisaré—se rio nerviosamente recordando que tenía que llamarlos.

—Y por cierto, tendrás que asistir a la Escuela Politécnica Mishima, tus clases empiezan mañana. Haré que te atiendan, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias, acepto su hospitalidad.

Le sonrió al japonés y se fue caminando hacia la habitación que la había asignado en su estadía. Entró y lo que captó sus ojos la sorprendió, ¿Qué hacía un panda sentado en la cama? hasta que vio una nota escrita y decidió leerla.

 _Ella es Panda, va a ser tu guardaespaldas y mascota, espero que te guste y la cuides mucho._

Xiaoyu la observó, estaba sonriendo y algo le dijo de que serían muy buenas amigas, le acarició su suave cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer y agarró el teléfono que había en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama para marcarle a sus padres.

—¡ _Ling Xiaoyu_!—gritó la mamá de la adolescente al otro lado del teléfono—¿Cómo puedes escabullirte en medio de las vacaciones?, y encima, ¡No sabemos dónde estás! ¿Sabes lo que sufrimos tu padre y yo?

La joven sólo pudo reírse nerviosamente ante los regaños de su madre y tratar de calmar la situación para explicarle por qué lo hizo, era una locura. Trató de hacer entrar en razón a sus padres y suplicarles que por favor la dejen quedarse y participar en el torneo, lo cual logró exitosamente, pero tenía que llamarlos o enviarles cartas para saber como se encontraba y accedió a su petición alegremente. Xiaoyu sentía que hoy fue un gran día para ella, cumpliría su sueño a toda costa, y que el futuro le prepararía grandes cosas. Con eso en mente, se fue a bañar y posteriormente a dormir.

Se despertó contenta y vio que el yate ya habían llegado a Japón, se encontraba en otra habitación, a su lado en una silla estaba su uniforme con unos papeles y cosas, recordó que sería su primer día de clases. Corrió al baño a arreglarse y comer algo junto con Panda emprendió su carrera hacia la escuela a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron, Xiaoyu se bajó de su espalda y la dejó en el estacionamiento junto con las bicicletas no sin antes recompensarla con Bambú y despedirse.

— ¡Buena chica! Vendré por ti a la hora del almuerzo, no te preocupes, ¿Si? —la acarició y Panda asintió con una sonrisa.

Entró a la escuela sin más, no llegó tarde, de hecho justo a tiempo. Observó el papel donde decía su horario, le tocaba Matemática, la materia que no menos le gustaba. Estaban casi todos en el salón, sólo faltaba ella y el profesor al verla la detuvo.

—¿Usted es la chica nueva que ha sido transferida? —preguntó el hombre de edad avanzada.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Le molestaría presentarse a la clase?

—Claro que no. Mi nombre es Ling Xiaoyu, tengo 16 años, vengo de China y me apasionan las artes marciales y los parques de atracciones. Espero llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes, y creo que eso es todo.

—Muy bien, toma asiento, por favor.

Ella buscó un asiento y divisó un vació al costado de una chica de cabello castaño, corto y lacio, se sentó y empezó la clase. La chica resultó llamarse Miharu Hirano, era muy amigable y graciosa, hablaron casi toda la clase, ganándose algunos regaños del profesor pero no les importaba. Hasta que por fin se escuchó la campana que anunciaba que era hora del receso, eso no pudo alegrar más a las chicas.

 _Que bueno que hice una amiga en mi primer día_

Las chicas salieron a caminar mientras se conocían más y hablaban de otros temas, Xiaoyu vio que había un chico sentado en su carpeta mirando la ventana, lleno de silencio y soledad.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic Xiaoyin ? ﾟﾌﾚ** **comenten y dejen favoritos si fue así, por cierto lo estoy escribiendo con una amiga que no tiene Fanfiction pero les dejo su DeviantArt:**  
.com  
 **Cuídense bbs ?**

 **Por cierto, el título del Fic es una canción de Chris Brown y el título del capítulo se debe a que estaba escuchando a Ice Cube xD**

 **PD: Este fanfic lo estoy subiendo también en el Wattpad con mi cuenta flaky1783**


End file.
